Un Viaje sin Retorno
by ligthblood04
Summary: Eren Jaeger, publicista, debido a su trabajo viaja mucho más sin embargo con tal de sorprender a su pareja se entera de su engaño,"vamos a viajar"su jefe y gran amigo Erwin lo lleva a recorrer el mundo en cual comienza a sentir algo más que amistad por él. Encontrandose con su expareja debido al trabajo, quien lo querra de nuevo a su lado. Lemon mas adelante. Eruren/ Riren. Cap.II
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! :D de nuevo yo trayendoles una nueva historia! xD Esperando que les guste la pareja! Omar aqui esta la historia publicada! :D te agradezco ser quien me pidio sobre esta pareja que no me llamaba mucho la atención y ahora estoy entusiasmada *m* me esta gustando mucho cada vez más! Y tambien espero que les guste a todos ustedes! C: Yaoi, ****Drama, Romance, AU, mas adelante veré si pongo otro género que esta en discusion, verán en esta pequeña historia, que espero sea pequeña Cx aun no lo sé. Bueno ya los dejo leer.**

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Pareja yaoi si no te gusta la temática te recomiendo no leer esta historia. **

**PAREJAS: Erwin x Eren/Levi x Eren (Leve Riren)**

**Capitulo I.**

**Traición.**

Abrió la puerta de su departamento silenciosamente para sorprender a su amado, le dijo que llegaba hasta el próximo día, siendo mentira, ya que se dirigía a su hogar y poder pasar un gran día de descanso a su lado. Sabía que él no era de los que gustaban salir y gastar el tiempo en tonterías, para él era mejor quedarse en casa en compañía de un buen libro, siempre respondiendo con el ceño fruncido, pero a él no le importaba así lo ama, siempre determinante en demostrarle el lado mejor de las cosas, se dirigió a su habitación; compró una tarta de chocolate amargo no le gustaban las cosas dulces a su pareja, la dejó en la mesa del comedor le prepararía el café cargado que tanto le encantaba saborear cada mañana; llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación, iba abrirla cuando escuchó.

-Aah…si..si..Levi..ahh..- era la voz de una chica gimiendo el nombre de su amado, palideció ante lo que escuchaba; el rechinar de la cama que siempre fue el sonido de ellos cuando hacían el amor; se quedó quieto en el lugar con los ojos bien abiertos, no lo creía, debía ser mentira lo que le sucedía, pero lo aceptó cuando escucho la voz de él.

-Te gusta eh..ugh..así..eres exquisita Petra..- ese era su novio.

Llevó sus manos a su boca para cubrir un grito que deseaba salir de ella, sus ojos acumularon lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus mejillas, "¡No! esto es solo un sueño, no puede ser real" pensó, quería que todo fuese una mentira pero siguió escuchando los gemidos de ambos y las palabras obscenas que decían, comenzó a atar cabos sobre esta traición, desde hace tres meses Levi ya no le ponía peros en contra de su trabajo. Se había graduado como agente publicitario trabajaba para uno de los amigos de Levi llamado Erwin Smith, y debía viajar por el mundo debido al trabajo que Erwin al ver sus actitudes en la empresa lo subió de puesto, pero con ello tenía más responsabilidades. Levi se opuso al principio, pues con su sueldo de escritor y diseñador gráfico tenían una buena estabilidad económica, pero para él eso era depender mucho de él, así que le insistió en que lo dejará trabajar, todo iba normal, hasta que un día conoció a la tal Petra en el trabajo de Levi como diseñador, era su compañera de edición, muy hermosa a su parecer; piel blanca, un poco mas baja que Levi, delgada, cabello marrón, ojos grandes color miel y de gran carácter bondadoso; así era ella, pero ahora era una vil mujerzuela para él.

Como pudo se retiró de la puerta llegando hasta la sala, estaba desecho, lo amaba con todo su ser, le entrego cinco años de su vida a esa persona en la que confió, cuido, siempre dando lo mejor de su persona para que él se sitiera a gusto y siempre le dijera esas palabras "Te amo", lleno de vida dándole su corazón ahora esté estaba roto en miles de pedacitos, quería llorar pero no lo haría ahí. Tomó una hoja de papel y lápiz escribió su pequeña despedida para él, ni lo vería de frente, porqué ni se lo merecía, el darle otra oportunidad no estaba en sus planes, siempre aguantó su mal humor, sus constantes descontentos en su limpieza personal, veces sentía que no lo amaba como lo hacía él "tal vez esto era desde antes y yo creyendo en él" pensó, pues eran pocas las veces que él le decía tiernas palabras de cariño y afecto, un sentimiento de rabia comenzó a brotar dentro de él.

-Espero y seas muy feliz Levi.- puso la nota arriba de la caja de la tarta dejando también el anillo de compromiso que había sido otorgado hace seis meses, tomó sus cosas que llevó en el viaje dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para abrirla volteando una última vez y observar todo lo que él llamaba hogar, limpio con su mano las lágrimas que querían seguir brotando de sus ojos.-Adiós Levi- Cerró la puerta, haciendo ruido que fue escuchado por el azabache.

-Uh, ¿que fue eso?- respiraba entrecortadamente, pero unas manos tomaron su rostro y lo dirigieron hacía el rostro contrario para besarlo.

-No..te...detengas- observó los ojos frente a él llenos de deseo, recordando a un castaño de ojos aguamarina que le demostraba cálidas emociones en el acto sexual o mejor dicho en el momento de hacer el amor, chasqueo la lengua y continuo embistiendo el cuerpo de la mujer frente a ella, para terminar llenándola con su semilla a la tercer embestida, cayó en el pecho de la mujer respirando entrecortadamente

-Voy a bañarme y luego te metes a bañar- se separó de ella como siempre lo hacía al terminar, metiéndose en la regadera, siempre era lo mismo; caía ante el deseo sexual y se descargaba con Petra o cualquier mujerzuela cuando Eren se iba de viaje

–Estúpido mocoso, tsk, es tu culpa por no estar aquí- decía mientras terminaba de bañarse.

Siempre culpando al castaño por no estar para satisfacerlo, no quería lastimarlo, pues era la persona más importante para él, un ser ingenuo y gentil, que pudo enamorarse de un cascarrabias como él que solo utilizaba de la gente lo que necesitaba y las desechaba, siempre con una mirada fría que podía hacerte temblar; pero con Eren era diferente, él logro ganarse su corazón poco a poco, siempre sus ojos aguamarina destellaban de vida, alegre, ingenuo, determinante en sus acciones, se adapto a sus gustos y le enseño los suyos, aceptando todo de él, no se lo demostraba abiertamente siempre con una mirada fría, pero el castaño aprendió a descifrarlo. Pero ahora con la idea que tuvo de trabajar, tenía menos tiempo para verlo, Levi sabía que tenía necesidades carnales que debía satisfacer así fue desde antes de conocer al castaño y si Eren no se encontraba salía a buscar mujerzuelas para satisfacerlo. Fue desde hace tres meses que Petra se le había vuelto a insinuar y terminó haciéndolo en su oficina con ella, se sentía de maravilla, pero cuando volvía a su hogar para ver a Eren tranquilamente en uno de los sofás recibiéndolo tan amorosamente se golpeaba mentalmente por no tener autocontrol; cuando habló con su castaño por teléfono y le dijo que llegaría hasta el siguiente día llamó a Petra para verse en su departamento y descargar sus deseos en ella; era la primera vez que dejaba entrar a un extraño a su departamento que eligió como hogar para él y Eren; sintió una punzada dolorosa en su pecho.

-Levi, amor, ¿cuando te volveré a ver?- Petra ya había terminado su baño, se cambio y salió del baño ya lista, encontrando a Levi en el ventanal de la habitación.

-Tsk, yo te llamaré- salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina, cuando sus ojos captaron una caja en la mesa con una nota arriba y el anillo que le había dado al castaño, tomó la nota y la leyó.

_Espero y seas muy feliz al lado de Petra, te agradezco por estos años donde estuviste a mi lado, al menos yo si era feliz contigo. Te seré sincero Te amo, pero no estorbare en tu vida Rivaille ni te ataré a mí si tu ya no me amas, te deseo lo mejor. Mandaré a alguien por mis cosas no te preocupes, no dejaré nada que te recuerde a mí. Siempre atesorare en mi corazón los momentos que pasamos juntos, cuídate mucho. _

_Atte. Eren Jaeger._

Sintió su pecho apretarse y una furia consigo mismo, por la pendejada que había hecho, ese sonido que escucho fue el de la puerta donde Eren se iba de su vida, la única persona que le demostró que había algo más en él que un gruñón y desalmado, volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de la mujer con quien se había revolcado.

-Levi querido, ¿estas bien?- observo como arrugaba el papel que tenía entre sus manos el azabache.

-Lárgate-sus cabellos ocultaban su mirada.

-Querido, pero si tu noviecito llega hasta mañana- quiso tratar sonar inocentemente, pero cuando Levi giró su mirar para verla, vio que tenía una sonrisa ladina en su boca, eso hizo enfurecerlo más.

-¡Te dije que te largaras! ¡Largo! Sino quieres que te saque yo mismo- grito furioso, con sus brazos tiró al piso lo que había en la mesa, esto asusto a Petra que rápidamente tomo su bolso y salió del departamento, dejando sólo a Rivaille que golpeaba la mesa con su puño hasta sacarse sangre de sus nudillos. La relación que hubiera sido para toda la vida estaba arruinada.

Al otro lado de la ciudad una persona alta de tez blanca, cabello rubio corto ordenado, ojos grandes color azul zafiro, cuerpo torneado, atractivo para muchas mujeres que lo deseaban mas no se dejaba conquistar fácilmente. Estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas y poder tomar un poco de vino después de un viaje tan largo, estaba exhausto pero tomó unos papeles que había dejado en la mesita de centro de su sala sentándose en su sillón reclinable color café para leerlos, esa era su forma de descansar, escucho su movil sonar tomándolo al ver la pantalla una sonrisa adorno sus labios.

-Eren que bueno que me llamas, estaba viendo una publicidad que…- no pudo terminar de hablar por la interrupción del nombrado.

-Erwin, sniff..sniff.. ayúdame, por favor, no sé que voy hacer ahora…-sollozo –Levi me engaño…hic..no tengo a donde ir..- por el tono de su voz dedujo que tal vez estaba borracho.

-Cálmate Eren, ¿dime donde estás?-se levantó del sillón tomando su abrigo y llaves de su auto para salir de su morada. –Bien se donde es, espéra ahí llegare en diez minutos, tranquilízate, ya no bebas de más- terminó la llamada dirigiéndose al lugar donde el castaño se encontraba, "fuiste un verdadero idiota Levi creías que no se iba dar cuenta de tus actos, ahora atente a las consecuencias" pensó mientras manejaba.

Llegó al lugar indicado por el castaño, un bar que se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, por suerte para Erwin llegar no fue difícil pues ya sabía que calles tomar. Abrió la puerta del lugar buscando con la mirada al castaño, quien se encontraba en el último asiento de la barra con los brazos cruzados sobre esta y recargando su cabeza en ellos.

-Eren, te llevaré a mi casa- lo movió un poco para que lo mirara –Vamos, salgamos de aquí- cuando el castaño atendió el llamado sobre su persona, giro su rostro hacia el que estaba a su lado, dándole una imagen muy triste para el blondo; sus ojos se mostraban apagados, sus mejillas tenían aún rastros de lágrimas secas, ya no estaba su sonrisa que siempre alegraba a quienes lo conocían.

-Erwin…sniff..me..traishiono..hip...es..un bastardo..hip- se sujeto del saco de esté, poniendo su rostro en su pecho. –Yo lo amo..hip…y..y.. él..no- se abrazo en él.

-Tranquilo Eren, tu no tuviste la culpa de nada, vámonos de aquí- llamó al barman para pagar el consumo del castaño; se sorprendió por el grado de alcohol que había pedido; lo tomó en sus brazos cargándolo al estilo princesa, llevándolo a su auto poniéndolo en el asiento del copiloto para después dirigirse a su asiento y manejar para llegar a su hogar.

Entro a su hogar, una residencia en un fraccionamiento de lujo, su casa color mármol en el exterior con acabados rústicos en el techo, de tres plantas, encontrándose en la primera el recibidor, la sala de piel color café de tres piezas con una mesita redonda de caoba en el centro, el comedor estilo actual color blanco con su mesa de madera y cristal ideal para ocho personas; grande por reuniones con sus amigos; y su gran cocina donde su empleada le preparaba la comida al igual que su despacho y estudio. En la segunda planta se encontraban las tres habitaciones todas amplias y cómodas con un toque rustico y la última planta se encontraba una terraza y un ático.

Deposito a Eren en la cama de la habitación que se encontraba frente a la suya, estaba preocupado por el castaño por todo lo que tuvo que pasar ese día tan rápidamente, se maldecía por dentro no haberle preguntado en su momento a Levi si tendría compañía, se enfurecía consigo mismo de saber las relaciones que mantenía esté con otras personas cuando tenía a un ser tan gentil, amable, puro, ingenuo que siempre sorprendiendo con sus ideas, una persona que debía tener felicidad en su vida y no desgracias tras desgracias.

-Yo te cuidaré Eren- le acarició sus cabellos castaños, sintiendo que se removía.

-Erwin- lo jaló hacia él –no me dejes solo, sniff.. por favor- comenzó a sollozar.

-Eren pero debo ir a dormir también- trató de zafarse, más el castaño lo mantenía abrazado

-¡No! ¡No me dejes! Quédate conmigo- aquélla petición con atisbos de tristeza llegó al corazón del rubio, así que se acomodo en la cama junto al castaño, quien al sentirlo se acurrucó en su pecho aún sollozando quedito, hasta caer dormido.

-Eren, no permitiré que te vuelvan a lastimar, yo me encargaré de protegerte- le acarició la cabeza diciéndole esas últimas palabras antes de caer dormido también, más con esta pequeña promesa en su corazón comenzaría albergar un sentimiento más fuerte que la amistad.

**¿Les gusto el primer capitulo de esta historia? :D ****Tomatazos, Lechugazos, criticas, espero y me dejen su review ;3; son mi alimento y motivacion! Entiendo que muchos no les gusta el Eruren, pero denle una oportunidad! El siguiente capitulo se los tendre la proxima semana! ;D Cuidense mucho! -les avienta estrellitas y corazones- Nos vemos! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a tod s :D he vuelto con el siguiente capitulo de esta sorprendente historia! xD Muchisimas gracias por los Follows y Favoritos ;3; soy tan feliz de que les haya gustado esta historia ;3; seguire dando lo mejor para complacerlos en la lectura! C: Mil Disculpas por la tardanza pero ya estoy aqui con lo siguiente de la historia! Muchas gracias a Misaki-kun por promocionar mi fic en Shingeki no Homo 2.0 en facebook *-* adoro esa pagina yaoi, unanse! Me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia :') bueno ya los dejo leer, no vemos al final! **

**DISCLAMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen son propiedad de Hajime Isayama. :D**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Por el momento no. Solo dos capitulos mas y lemon *¡* pero mas adelante! **

**PAREJAS: Erwin x Eren/ Levi x Eren (leve Riren)**

**CAPITULO II**

**Confrontacion y Decisión.**

A la mañana siguiente, Eren comenzó a despertarse con un dolor de cabeza extremo, se repitió para si mismo no volver a tomar alcohol desmedidamente, se sentó en la cama aun no percatándose de la presencia que se encontraba a su lado, estaba que explotaba del dolor de cabeza removiéndose en la cama soltado un ligero gemido de dolor, cuando escuchó un gruñido provenir de su lado.

-Eh, Erwin- abrió ampliamente sus ojos para ver a la persona que comenzaba a despertar también, sentándose en la cama.

-Eren, Buenos días- bostezo, estirando su cuerpo -¿Cómo te sientes?- lo volteó a ver soltando una pequeña risilla por la imagen del castaño: cabellos alborotados, su ropa desordenada; puesto que no se cambió de ropa; sus ojos bien abiertos con un toque carmín en las mejillas. –Je,je, descuida no pasó nada, quita esos pensamientos de la cabeza, sabes que no te haré nada, no seas mal pensado- se levantó riendo, recibiendo un almohadazo por la broma.

-Discúlpame por llamarte a tales horas, pero no sabía que hacer y aún no lo sé…-apretó con fuerza sus manos en puños con la cabeza cabizbaja recordando lo que había pasado, estaba desecho pero por ahora no quería ver a Levi hasta tener sus ideas en orden.

-Eren…- se dirigió a su lado, sentándose en la cama cerca de él –Tú no tuviste la culpa, él debió hablar contigo como pareja de lo que sentía por otra persona- le removió con los pulgares las lágrimas que brotaban observando esos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda que siempre estaban brillando ahora con una gran tristeza.

-No te puedo decir que no lo amó porque te mentiría Erwin, aún lo sigo amando- aún dejándose hacer por el rubio para que las lágrimas ya no siguieran lo veía a sus grandes ojos azules. –Pero no puedo perdonarlo por lo que ha hecho, le entregue mi vida desde que lo conocí me enamoré de él pero creo que él no lo estaba de mí.- tomo las manos que estaban en su rostro con sus manos bajándolas cerca de sus piernas. –Tú…¿sabías de estó Erwin? Dime la verdad, confío en ti.- suplicó al rubio, quien se sincero ante el castaño.

-No te voy a mentir Eren- suspiro –Si, si lo sabía, se que estuvo mal el no decirte, espero y puedas perdonarme pero me había quedado entre la espada y la pared, discutí muchas veces con Levi sobre sus actos- sonrió con deje de tristeza –¿Haz notado que estos meses solo estábamos molestos?- el contrario asintió –Pues te diré que nuestra relación de amigos esta al filo de perderse, siempre le reclamaba todo lo que me contaba o yo me enteraba- bajó la mirada.

-Erwin no te culparé y te agradezco que hayas intentado hacerlo entrar en razón y de protegerme, entiendo que estabas en dificultades tanto tú como Hanji siempre cuidando de que Levi no echara a perder nuestra relación- terminando de hablar sintió los brazos del rubio abrazarlo se sorprendió por la acción sin embargo no se no deshizo de tal, se sentía seguro a su lado.

-Muchas gracias Eren, creí que no me perdonarías el haberte ocultado esto, pero no fui capaz de proteger tu felicidad- deshizo el abrazo y lo miró a los ojos. –Eres una persona admirable, aún con las desgracias o dificultades que haz tenido que enfrentar a tan temprana edad has salido adelante junto a tu hermanastra.- le sonrió, observando un lindo color carmín en las mejillas del castaño.

-Muchas gracias Erwin, Mikasa, tú, Armin, Hanji, Levi y mis amigos han sido un gran apoyo para mí- sonrió –Levi en su momento fue el mejor apoyo que tuve, además de ti que me aceptaste en el trabajo… ahora no sé como lo veré lo amo aún, pero solo recordar ese momento me llena de una gran furia y decepción-sintió una mano en sus cabellos revoloteándolos.

-Se que tú podrás superar esto, ven vamos a desayunar.- se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios haciendo sonreír al castaño quien se levantó de la cama para ayudar a preparar el desayuno, momento en el cual se sintió a gusto acompañado por el rubio.

La tarde del tercer día que Eren había abandonado su hogar, en el departamento del pelinegro todo estaba en desorden, todas las cosas tiradas por el suelo, retratos con fotografías del castaño y de él en una cita, las manualidades hechas por el castaño un regalo para el azabache, en el sillón favorito de este para tener una lectura placentera donde veces hacía el amor con su pareja se encontraba Levi con una botella de vino en la mano y otras dos en el piso vacías.

-Eren… perdóname…-con la mirada perdida observaba hacia los ventanales el atardecer hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta principal del departamento abrirse, se levantó dirigiéndose al lugar cuando vio quien era la persona que había entrado, molesto porque era ella y no Eren. –Mikasa ¿ Qué haces aquí?

-Tú que crees que hago aquí enano- con voz fría y su mirada afilada, la chica con rasgos asiáticos de cabello negro azabache, muy bella que podría conquistar a cualquiera; se enfrentaba con el azabache.

-Tú no tienes llaves para entrar a este lugar..- reaccionó al recordar lo de la nota dejada por Eren. –Tsk, dilé a tu hermano que no dejaré que te lleves nada de él- sujetó el brazo de la asiática.

-¡Maldito enano de mierda! ¡Todavía de que te atreves a engañarlo!- deshizo el agarre y se dirigió a la habitación de la cual ya sabia de memoria, seguida por el azabache.

-¡Te dije que no te vas a llevar nada de él! Que venga él a traerlas si tanto le interesan.- estaba a punto de volver a tomarla de los brazos cuando sintió que lo sujetaron de los brazos por detrás, giró su vista viendo a su amigo Erd Gin.

-Lo siento Levi.- respondió su amigo, viendo como Mikasa ponía las cosas en dos maletas.

-Enano…-la chica comenzó hablar aun haciendo las cosas –Dejé a mi hermano a tú cuidado, lo vi feliz a tu lado- miró de reojo al azabache. –Después de que mis padres murieran y la familia de Eren me adoptará, él me enseñó a vivir nuevamente pero las tragedias nos acompañaban muriendo los padres de Eren a los quince años, recuerdas que te lo había mencionado- terminó de empacar todo se detuvo frente al azabache. –Él nunca se dio por vencido, nos apoyamos mutuamente para salir adelante, le debo mucho a él porque no me dejó sola, siempre al pendiente de mí, cuando me entere que viviría contigo sentí que era una mala idea pero él estaba muy feliz de poder estar a tu lado así que accedí y te lo deje a cargo.- se dirigió hacia la salida, Levi estaba quieto en su lugar ya que todo lo que Mikasa había dicho era verdad ella les había dado su bendición en su relación.

-Lo voy a recuperar, eso tenlo por seguro.- la asiática se detuvo al escuchar esa declaración.

-Sabías que tus aventuras, de las que ya me enteré una de ellas tuvo consecuencias- lo miró de reojo por su hombro. –Felicidades enano serás padre.- cerró la puerta siendo acompañada por Erd, dejando a Levi sorprendido por tal declaración, con los ojos muy abiertos, rápidamente reaccionó tomó su celular para llamar.

-Oi, cuatro ojos necesito un favor.-fue a su habitación para arreglarse.

En la casa del rubio se encontraban cenando Mikasa y Erd acompañando a Eren y Erwin en la cena, el ambiente era muy ameno; la pelinegra al entregarle lo que pidió que fuera a traer al departamento se quedó un poco mas de tiempo con ellos junto a su pareja; Mikasa se demostraba muy cariñosa con el castaño dándole su apoyo en todo momento.

-Eren tengo una propuesta para ti sobre el trabajo.- mencionó Erwin en la cena.

-Uh, dime- sonrió.

-Lo he estado pensando y creo que te convendría esto, no quiero recordarte lo que ha pasado por el momento pero necesito saber si aceptarías viajar conmigo por distintos lugares del mundo.- bebió un poco de vino observando las reacciones del castaño.

-¿Viajar? Um… no lo sé Erwin, debo pensarlo bien…- no quería irse pues su corazón aún amaba a Levi, sin embargo con todo lo que había pasado estaba muy confundido.

-Esta bien, piensalo, pero necesito tú respuesta en tres días esa era la sorpresa que tenía cuando llegamos a la ciudad, nuestros servicios son solicitados por nuevas ramas empresariales, le ha gustado nuestro trabajo.- sonrió siguiendo con la cena.

-Eren- la pelinegra llamó la atención del mencionado. –Deberias ir con él, te hará muy bien viajar y conocer, estarías cumpliendo uno de tus sueños; conocer más esté mundo; además que es el trabajo que te encanta.- poso su mano en la mano del castaño tiernamente apoyando a su hermano.

-Es verdad Mikasa, pero no quiero irme de la ciudad- desvio la mirada, sabía que su hermana lo descifraría rápidamente pues era un libro abierto con sus emociones.

-Eren… no pienses en él por el momento, enfocaté en tí está sería una gran oportunidad para ti tanto laboral como emocional.- lo siguió mirando hasta que el castaño devolvió su mirada hacia ella aun confundido.

-Lo pensaré Mikasa no te preocupes.- le sonrió cariñosamente. –Además de que tendría que dejarte sola y no me gustaría.- la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco de sus mejillas, su hermano aún la ponía a ella antes que a él, pero ahora sabía que no estaba sola.

-Por mí no te preocupes por que lo tengo a él.- giró su rostro ante su pareja quien la observó tambien. –Sabes que sé cuidarme, además tal vez y puedas ir a ver a Armin a Estados Unidos.- sonrió ante su hermano recordando a su amigo de infancia. –Sabes que solo puede venir en vacaciones a visitarnos debido a su trabajo.

-Es cierto, Erwin tal vez y si acepte ir contigo.- sonrió contento para su amigo.

La cena siguió muy amena, al terminar Mikasa y Erd se retiraron para dejar solos al castaño y al rubio quienes limpiaron todo para irse a descansar puesto que mañana debían ir a trabajar. Llegando así el siguiente día y el siguiente hasta pasar tres días tranquilamente, Eren se encontraba en su oficina viendo los últimos detalles de una publicidad que estaba por ser lanzada, cuando de repente una llamada lo interrumpió en su labor.

-Bueno.-contestó levantándose de su asiento por un vaso de agua

-¿Usted es Eren Jaeger?- no reconoció la voz, se escuchaba con mucha estática.

-Así es ¿Quién es usted?- interrogó.

-Solo un amigo que quería informarle sobre una noticia con respecto a su pareja Levi Rivaille.- al escuchar él nombre de su pareja, se preocupo.

-¿Qué pasa con él, esta bien?-

-Tranquilo esta bien, solo quería que se enterará de la buena nueva de que su pareja va ser pápa.-cortaron la llamada, haciendo que el vaso de vidrio que sostenía Eren cayera de sus manos, sorprendido por la noticia recibida.

-No puede ser cierto…- se sentó en su asiento poniendo sus brazos en el escritorio apretandose la cabeza con sus manos. –Levi… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- se sumergió en sus pensamientos buscando en que había fallado en su relación para que su pareja le hiciera tanto daño. Escucho el teléfono de la oficina, era su secretaría quien le informaba que su novio; ella sabia de su relación y pues una vez le coqueteo al azabache; quería verlo.

-Hazlo pasar.- habló decidido a enfrentarse a él, observo como la puerta era abierta dejando entrar a la pequeña figura de su novio quien lo miraba como siempre, con esa neutral y fría expresión pero que se tranquilizaba cuando estaba con el castaño.

-Eren…- se acerco al nombrado rodeando el escritorio queriendo abrazarlo, siendo recibido por un puñetazo en su rostro.

-¡No me toques! ¡Eres un maldito mentiroso Levi! ¡Como pudiste engañarme!¡Yo que te di mis sentimientos y tú.. tú!- gritaba furioso no pudo contener la rabia que sentía, camino hacia el otro lado del escritorio para tratar de calmarse, queria llorar pero no lo haría enfrente del azabache. –¿Qué hice para merecerme tales engaños? Si no sentías nada por mí, mejor me lo hubieras dicho que seguir con nuestra relación.- se volteó para encararlo.

-Yo no te engañe, me enamoré de ti, Te amo, sé que soy una mierda, por no controlar mis deseos, tú me conociste como era en la universidad.- se talló su mejilla, el puñetazo se lo había dado con fuerza. –Pero al conocerte intente cambiar- trató de acercarse más no pudo más por la respuesta del castaño.

-Tanto trataste de cambiar que ahora tendrás un hijo- lo miró seriamente, el azabache abrió los ojos como platos por tal noticia recibida.

-Te lo dijo la arpía de tu hermana- se molestó nadie sabía de la noticia más que Hanji a quien le había pedido buscar a Petra para corroborar la noticia, la examinara e hiciera los análisis necesarios y Mikasa quien había investigado a sus amantes.

-Así que es cierto…- respondió el castaño con tristeza en sus palabras –No fue mi hermana, me llamaron por teléfono dándome la noticia, ¡Te felicitó! Ahora tendrás una familia.- se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina para abrirla.

-Eren ma vie…déjame explicarte por favor.- suplicaba el azabache, cosa que en su vida no hacia con las personas solo con el castaño era diferente. –Dame una oportunidad te lo ruego- se acercó al menor intentando abrazarlo, pero el castaño lo empujó hacia fuera.

-Una oportunidad, ¿para qué? Para que vuelvas con lo mismo, no Levi, no, tu mismo lo dijiste así eras en la universidad y no me importó tu forma de actuar, me enamoré de ti, te amé en verdad demostrándotelo con cada día que pasábamos, pero tú… veo que no era lo suficiente para ti, eres libre, vete con la chica que tendrá tú hijo, los felicitó.- cerró la puerta deslizándose hacia el suelo juntando sus rodillas para cubrir su rostro en ellas, quería llorar pero no lo haría, solo se quedo ahí pensando.

-¡Erwinn! ¡Como esta mi rubio fornido! ¡Jajaja!- esa voz cantarina la conocía muy bien no sabía si decirle a su secretaria que dijiera que no se encontraba o estaba enfermo, ya que ella siempre se las ideaba, masajeándose las sienes con dos dedos, suspiro y dirigió su mirada a la persona que había entrado a su oficina.

-Zoe, que te he dicho de interrumpir asi en mi oficina- una mujer de pelo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo alta, tez morena, nariz mediana y ojos color café con anteojos, portando un saco color café con pantalones de vestir color negro con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mouh, yo que vengo a verte de pasadita, voy al laboratorio rápidamente- se sentó en el asiento frente al escritorio poniendo sus piernas en este.

-Zoe baja tus piernas- no le molestaba la presencia de la castaña era su amiga desde la infancia.

-Erwin te pareces al enano, jajaja.-

-No me lo menciones Zoe que por ahora estoy molesto con él.- se mostró serio ante ella.

-Ya lo sé cejotas, tengo que decirte algo, por eso es que vengo a verte también- su semblante cambio de tan alegre a una gran seriedad. –Levi tal vez tenga un hijo.-

-¡Que has dicho Zoe!- se levantó de su asiento haciendo un estruendoso ruido en su escritorio con las manos.

-Lo que has escuchado Erwin, el grandísimo idiota de nuestro querido amigo no se cuido y al parecer dejo embarazada a Petra.- se levantó dramáticamente de su asiento.

-¿Pero en serio es su hijo? Ya sabe si es verdad.- interrogo.

-¡Aaag! ¡No lo sé aun! Me pidió que le hiciera un análisis de ADN pero el producto tiene apenas un mes, es muy arriesgado.- casi gritaba la castaña por los problemas que había, dramatizando con una escena muy llamativa.

-Entonces aun no se puede saber si es su hijo o no.- se sentó analizar, era cierto que Levi tenía una relación con Petra desde hace tres meses, pero también esta mantenía otra relacion formal con otra persona. Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando cierto castaño se le vino a la mente. –Esto destruirá a Eren- se mostró preocupado por el mencionado.

-Erwin te preocupas mucho por Erencito.- cambio su mirada picaramente sentándose y viéndolo de frente. –Ne, Erwin, ¿Te gusta Eren?- sus anteojos se mostraban luminosos por tal descubrimiento.

Erwin solo se paró para caminar a la salida de su oficina. –No es eso Zoe, lo aprecio mucho, tenemos mucho en común, el que me guste no lo había pensado- era cierto apreciaba mucho al castaño, con esta pregunta comenzo a formularse preguntas por lo que sentía por él, tomo la manija abriendo la puerta descubriendo a un castaño con hermosos ojos que le gustaban del otro lado, se le notaba un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, lo miraba a la cara. –¡Eren!- se sobresalto un poco avergonzado por lo que había dicho, deseaba que no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Erwin… v-venía a verte sobre la propuesta que dijiste- el castaño se rascaba la mejilla con uno de sus dedos aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas –Acepto ir contigo- el rubio se sorprendió por la respuesta, pero tal vez era mejor que si fuera con él. –Dime ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-

-Oh, Eren, nos iremos la próxima semana.- sonrio para el castaño.

Tal escena era vista por una castaña muy animada, "Ho, ho, esto será muy interesante". -¡Ereeeennn!- se abalanzo al castaño abrazándolo y mimándolo, siendo recibida con una tierna sonrisa. Sabía que esto era mejor para el castaño, irse del lugar donde solo tendría sufrimientos pero también se preocupaba por su amigo pelinegro que no volvería a ver a su amado, solo esperaba que esto saliera bien para todos, incluso para ella, ya que los queria a los tres como hermanos.

**Respondere algunos reviews que no puedo contestar en privado:**

**ASAGUI: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, claro que no dejare de escribir esto apenas comienza :D tal vez haga otra historia de esta pareja *m* me encanta! Si eso se merece por hacerle daño a Eren u-u espero y te guste este capitulo! :D que estes bien!**

**AnnM: Gracias casi va asi la trama, :D que bueno que te haya gustado! Descuida como lo digo no dejare a medias esta historia xD la terminaré! Aunque aun no se cuantos capitulos sean xD en fin espero y te siga interesando! :D**

**Aome1718: Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo! Espero y te haya gustado! :D Muchas gracias!**

**Tomatazos, Lechugazos, criticas, por favor dejenme su review es muy importante para mí! C: Disculpen la tardanza y pues l s vere la proxima semana ya lo pense y actualizare los miercoles xD ya estoy mejor de mi salud, proxima semana ya cumplire bien! Ah, es cierto, creen que el viaje sera maravilloso para los dos :D no se crean de aqui en adelante nuestro Eren se dara cuenta de lo que siente por Erwin ademas de los obstaculos que enfrentaran por su amor! xD Las y los quiero! Cuidense mucho y no caigan enfermos como yo -.- pero ya estoy mejor y me estoy cuidando! :D Dejenme sus reviews por favor son mi motivacion! Nos vemos!**


End file.
